Unknown Love
by Aurora Chen
Summary: Russia loves a girl he can't just make out who she is. How can Russia get close to her without being beaten up by Belarus or Switzerland? And how will Macau change the situation when his siblings side with Russia while Belarus sides with Macau? And how will a German pianist, Hungarian woman who likes suggest people, Polish cross dresser and French pervert act in the situation?
1. Prologue

**So... this is the first story we've written. Iwantsalmon wrote it, and 'rora edited.  
**

**Disclaimer: If Hetalia belonged to us, we wouldn't rely on our friends for Pixie Sticks.  
Reviews are welcome!  
**

* * *

It was at another grueling world meeting. They were discussing about Yao and the H7N9 flu he was dealing with. It was during this meeting when Ivan's eyes caught onto a beautiful girl. She was sitting next to Basch, and looked very much like him. She was dressed in old fashion clothing (not as dreary as Natalya though), eyes large and teal. A ribbon was tied into a lock of her hair like a purple rose sitting in a field of sun flowers.

Черт возьми, why did the girl have to start looking at Ivan now. He realized that Basch was also gazing at him. What really freaked him out was the two new pairs of eyes, ogling at him. Why did Natalya and Katyusha have to ask him for a suggestion now? Natalya was going to kill him! He wasn't really afraid that Natalya, or Belarus was going to kill him. He was more worried for the little girl. Natalya was his sister with a slightly _obsessive _and _sadistic _love for him. Natalya often declared that she would murder anyone that stood in the way of their marriage. Strangely, Natalya shifted her view from Ivan to the girl, and then to Basch. Ivan had come up with a reason. Natalya had been looking at the girl to know who the target was. Basch must have been pretty mad at that. After that, _of course _Natalya and Basch decided to have a stare down.

The silence had broken. Yao was having breakdown from the flu. Many of his major cities like Shanghai and Beijing were suffering from the terrible pandemic. At least Guangzhou was safe for now. Yao would have at least one major city to keep his economy going. The nations quickly sent him to the hospital. It happened that the first people to be taking care of Yao were him and the girl he had seen. It was strange for him to have a crush on the young girl. _I don't even know her name. This would be a good chance for us to know each other. I wonder what she thinks of me. Most people think of me as a scary nation. Next time, it would be Leon and Alfred, Yong Soo and Matthew, Mei Mei and Feliciano who would look after Yao._

When Ivan went home, the homecoming scene wasn't pleasant. Natalya had been waiting at the door, ready to give a good and earnest scare.

"If you want that girl alive, you better not be looking at her, Brother!" exclaimed Natalya, absolutely furious at Ivan.

* * *

Back at Lili's house, the scenario set wasn't much nicer.

"Liechtenstein, do you know who was looking at you this world meeting" Basch had exclaimed, to the surprise of Lili, hearing her full name.

Lili answered honestly, "Isn't that Mr. Russia?"

"Yes, and he is trouble as far as I'm concerned. I would give you one suggestion. Stay away from him. He has a creepy stalker sister, if you get anywhere near Ivan, he's **dead**" said Basch worried, emphasizing on dead. Lili suddenly remembered to help him clean his guns.

_I want to talk to Ukraine and Hungary about this. I really like to listen to big brother, but sometimes, he's being overprotective about these situations. I think I am old enough to handle myself now. Not only Basch guards me around, Alfred also does. He kind of does it to everyone except though. I always thought that he had a twin brother called to take care of. I never see him during the world meetings. I only saw him for the free trade agreement. Although, I do see America wherever I go._

* * *

**Short chapter, but it's just a prologue anyways. Hope you enjoyed! **_  
_

**Also, Liechtenstein shares a free trade agreement with Canada. The flu is currently circulating in China, quite a few people have died... :(  
**


	2. Yao Needs Help

**Disclaimer: If Hetalia belonged to us Korea would appear in the Anime!**

* * *

Yao's flu was serious. This pandemic was new, no other country has ever encountered it 's home seemed to be the place where many diseases appeared. Not only that, lots of earthquakes and floods were also happening. Thinking of the dreadful symptoms like SARS attack made Ivan almost scared. That meant it was really scary. After all, besides Natalya and General Winter, nobody could scare Ivan. He hated to see his good friend Yao-Yao in so much trouble. Yao's house is in the border of the two plates of land, the piece of land Europe is in and the piece of land Asia is in. That gives Yao so many earthquakes each year. But, some of his troubles are so serious. The Beijing SARS attack almost drove Beijing's economy off. This could affect the whole world, since Yao invests everywhere! Ivan was a bit paranoid, lost in thought.

A sob destroyed Ivan's thoughts. Korea seemed to be crying. People had started to rumor that there were birds that flew past Korea's house to build nests in Yao's home. He must think that it was those birds that spread the pandemic to Yao. Considering that they were pretty good friends, he must feel pretty bad. Ivan thought

* * *

At Lili's house, she was thinking of what she would do taking care of Yao. _China's a great nation but I am afraid of Mr. Russia. He always seems so happy but… murderous. I wonder what he would do to me. If brother was here with me, I wouldn't feel so scared. I should have a chat with Elizabeta, she would know what to do._

Lili went on the chat room that she shared with Katyusha and Elizabeta. She was good friends with Ukraine and Hungary. They often went shopping together, and they discussed a few interesting topics. Great, all of my friends are on the chat room.

**Lili**:  
Katyusha, have you realized that your brother has been staring at me this whole world meeting?

**Katyusha**:  
I know, it is a little creepy. When Vanya stares at someone, it's not a good sign.

**Elizabeta**:  
Goodness knows what your brother is up to right now, he could be planning on an invasion to your house. Sorry to say, but I feel bad for you two to have brothers like that.

**Katyusha**:  
My brother is going to kill me if he sees our chat.

On the other end, Katyusha was crying. She knew that her brother was a kind person. He did seem like a psychopath though. He would go around saying "kolkolkolkolkol…", it was extremely scary, considering that it meant he wanted to poke a pike through someone. Katyusha had felt bad for the young nation. Her brother wouldn't know that Lili was good friends with her, it was likely that her brother would harm Lili.

Katyusha heard her brother come upstairs.

**Katyusha**:  
Oh dear, my brother is coming upstairs, I better close this chat now.

And with that, Ukraine had quickly closed the computer she was chatting on.

* * *

The next day, Ivan set off for his short trip to Yao's house he wondered when the young nation would come. He had never noticed her before and was excited to meet her in person. When he saw Basch alongside with the girl, he decided that maybe talking to her was not such a good idea. He always heard that Basch was overprotective of his sister. Basch wouldn't want Ivan to talk to his younger sister.

Ivan had been looking forward to meeting Basch's younger sister. Now, all of his plans before were ruined. He wonder when the next time he would get the chance to meet the nation would be.

Yao had called someone in to have a nice talk to. Ivan decided that it would be nice to talk to someone else and avoid Basch for a while. Ivan and Basch's relationship wasn't especially good.

Ivan knocked on the door and went in. Yao had a surprise for him.

"I'm not sure I can recover from the flu for a while," Yao handed Ivan a suitcase full of money. "I want you to help me research for a cure for the flu I currently have" Yao continued.

"I'm not sure that I can come up with a cure soon enough. Maybe this flu will be like the SARS. Perhaps the flu will end when the weather turns warmer. Although, if you really want me to, I'm happy to help you" Ivan replied. He wanted to help Yao as much as he could. After all, Yao was one of the people who decided to join Ivan and become communist.

Ivan wanted to start on creating a cure for Yao right away. On the way out, he said to Basch;

"I'm going to look for a cure to the flu. Maybe… you can take care of him for now Дa?" Ivan said in a rush.

"Now that Ivan is gone, maybe you feel safer, but I don't feel safe. I will stick around with you until we get home!" Basch said to Lili. "You never know what that man is up to, he hides it all behind that stupid smile!" Basch had said.

* * *

At Mei Mei and Leon's house, the situation wasn't very nice. Although both of them were quite powerful in military forces, they still depended on Yao to provide support from time to time. They also worried about him as a member of their (dysfunctional) family.

"Jiejie (姐姐), tomorrow, I'm going to take care of Gege (哥哥) , I don't want to be with that bendan(笨蛋) Alfred. All Americans are such jerks," Leon said in a monotone voice. Sometimes, Meimei wished that Leon wouldn't talk in a voice without expression. This way, she could at least understand how her didi (弟弟) was feeling.

Taiwan could understand why young Hong Kong wouldn't show his feelings. Years ago, Leon was living happily with Yao, and wasn't afraid to show his emotions. And then, of course, Arthur had kidnapped Leon. Yao had already been fighting too much to be healthy, not to mention the amount of Opium he consumed was never healthy at the time Xiang Gang (香港).

With such a change of lifestyle, he would probably experience all the discomfort anybody in his place would feel. He struggled to get back to his older brother. Of course, how could Arthur let him escape? He was so cute and such a useful harbor.

They heard a knock on the door. Mei Mei stepped out to open it. She literally smashed the door in Ivan's face when she saw that it was the Russian nation. Mei Mei ran inside and hid behind her younger sibling. Leon was radiating amusement, even without a change of expression.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked.

"M...Mr. Russia is at the door." Mei Mei stammered. In most of their family's point of view, Ivan was a scary psycho nation, who didn't bother changing his manner of speech in order to seem less like a crazed assassin on a killing spree.

* * *

**Should the chapters be longer? Sorry for the lack of Romance-y ness but we've gotta let the stuff build up first!**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	3. A Little Help To My Crush

**I'm sorry I haven't updated like in a forever! So, here it is; Chapter 3. I might be straying a bit off topic but this builds on to what will happen in the future! I didn't get anyone to update anymore. It may get messy sooner or later because Ukraine, Belarus, Switzerland, Hungary, Taiwan, Hong Kong and another person I don't want to spoil for you.**

**Reviews are always welcome. I appreciate critical comments that are constructive and can give me some ways to improve my writing.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, Canada wouldn't be invisible.**

* * *

Ivan explained to Leon and Mei what he was trying to do. This time, Leon and Mei were actually pleased to see Ivan. Just then, Ivan saw nation, actually, quite far from Yao's house but somewhat close to his house was running away. He then realized that it was the girl he'd been looking at during the world meeting. Behind him was Basch, chasing after her.

Ivan was quickly lured to the little girl's laughter and smile. He almost forgot why he was here.

"U...um Mr. Russia?" Leon had said in a polite yet emotionless manner.

Russia had snapped out of it. Knowing that he had been straying off topic.

"Yes, so we shall compare the cure to other diseases previous" Ivan said, almost as if an apology to daydreaming. Ivan told them about the amount of money that Yao had given him for coming up with the cure to the disease.

Ivan was somewhat quick with coming up with the cure. He hadn't even spent up half of the money given to find the cure. Ivan made some of the cure and gave it to Yao. Slowly, Yao started to recover. He quickly thanked his good friend.  
"No problem, comrade," Russia said in a welcoming way, glad that his partner had recovered from the terrible flu.

* * *

Ivan didn't know what to do with all of the money he had. Ivan was already rich himself. What did he care about the half a billion U.S dollars?

That's when it started to rain. His whinny sister Katyusha was scared of the sudden lightning. The sound of the storm almost sounded like music. Wind, like a hand, playing the guitar made of branches. Thunder like a drum, giving the beat to the dancing trees and lighting, as if a spotlight, highlighting the tree as it danced around the earth. The rain was like a xylophone, bouncing on the many materials of the house. A different sound broke the beautiful melody of the song.

The sound was long, definitely not the sound of the million raindrops, beating on a certain material. It was loud too, like a solo in the heavy metal song.

It was at another world meeting. Ivan just found out what it was that caused the big crash. His crush's house had fell down from the storm. Switzerland, being the brother he is, offered the girl to live with him for a while. If only Switzerland could offer some money to get the house repaired. Switzerland is pretty rich. A medium sized country compared to others in Europe. Switzerland was a penny pincher though. He didn't like to spend a lot of money, let alone for someone else.

Ivan finally heard someone say her country name. A German name, no doubt. The name was Liechtenstein, of course, Ivan had plenty of trouble pronouncing the name correctly.

Ivan remembered the money that he didn't use for finding the cure. On the meeting, he announced; "I have officially found the cure to the H7N9 flu. The vaccines have been sent to Yao and the flu is now recovering. Although, I do have a lot of money left from Yao's investment of money. I might as well give the money to Liechtenstein to rebuild her house."

All Basch could do is to watch in a dark corner for any thing sneaky that Russia might do to take advantage of his little sister. Switzerland could say nothing when he saw the psychopathic nation that asked his older sister to give a suitcase to Liechtenstein.

When Basch opened the suitcase first to inspect it. He found himself with huge stacks of money. Basch gave Ivan a dirty eye but then handed the suitcase of money to his younger sister.

Liechtenstein quickly thanked her friend.

"Don't thank me, thank Vanya, or Russia is what you would call him," Katyusha had said kindly to her friend as she giggled. Liechtenstein always so shy and polite. It would be really nice if Natalya would meet her. But… then again, Belarus would probably chase her off. After all, Vanya was staring at Lili. Ukraine said in her mind, being thoughtful for both nations. Katyusha was nice like that. She always tried to keep the people around her happy. Especially her younger sister, who often fought against her for Russia.

* * *

**The next chapter will come out very soon!**


	4. The 3rd party

**Yeah, so in this chapter, you will see the mystery other character that gets involved. You will also see how a third party can change the situation of love. There is a short ending to this chapter so you guys can keep on waiting for the next update!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, I would make more to the anime!**

* * *

When Basch went home, he was still asking himself and Lili why Ivan would give them the money. Like, we all know that Ivan has lot's of leftover money and has a big house but he isn't incredibly rich. Not rich like Luxembourg. Anyways, since Ivan had no physical proof that he had given the money to Lili, he couldn't ask for more money back.

"Brother, I don't think that Mr. Russia is trying to trick us. His sister Katyusha is my friend. I don't think she would trick me too," Lili said to his brother, trying to defend the friendly nation.

Or, would she. After all, every nation is trying to trick other nations. Most of the nations are trying to dominate other nations without war. Maybe Ivan is trying to trick me and Lili into begging him for more money. We would fall into deep debt. Then, the only way for us to clear our debt is to become one country with him. After all, Ukraine is Ivan's brother. Thought Basch, doubtful of everyone that comes near to his younger sister.

At Wang's house, the people were somewhat happy. Yao could come back home very soon. Macau was home relatively early considering he went to the casino every day. Now that he won loads of money, he decided to stop playing. He didn't need to loose all of it in one bet. He went home and heard of the H7N9 flu.

"So now you decide to come home!" Mei said, angry at her brother. Macau barely helped. All he knew all day was to take people around the area of China to his house to play poker. All she could do was sigh. Macau had so much free time. If only he could take his free money and time into helping the rest of China.

"Gege (哥哥), can you not come home so late later on, you never do your part into helping our house. All you know is to go to casinos," Leon said in a monotone voice.

* * *

The next day, Leon went to take care of his older brother with Alfred.

"Yo, what's up! The hero is here! Yao, I bet you are in need of lots of money! The hero has as much money as you need!" America shouted loudly into Yao's ear.

Yao sighed. Alfred didn't know that he was the world's second biggest economy country did he? He wasn't in lack of money, or health now. Ivan had given him the cure in trade for lots of money.

"Stop being so loud, you can be heard miles away aru," Yao said, ending his sentences like normal with aru. Yao couldn't understand why Alfred couldn't be like his twin brother. It seemed like Alfred was involved in everything while his brother liked to stay quiet. Yao just couldn't remember his name.

"Hey, you know that Braginsky or something, you know, Russia. He's your good friend isn't he. Well, I think he has a crush on that Liechtensteiner," Alfred said, exited that something big was happening.

"Why do you have to be so nosey, like it's any of your business!" Yao had said, finally out loud. He knew that it was most of his family's thoughts on the bossy nation. Yao knew that Alfred was obnoxious and thought that everything happening in the world had something to do with him.

He cares about the world's everything. It could be on the other side of the world and he think it has direct impact on him. He even cares if something big happens in Switzerland, the neutral guy. Speaking of that, Liechtenstein is close to Switzerland. I always thought she was Basch's sister. Yao thought in his mind. He was ready to go back to his home where he would be meeting his brothers and sister. Actually, it was more like brother and sister. He had two brothers and one sister. One of the brothers were Macau. He barely went home at all. He was too busy going to casinos, winning a ton of money.

Ivan on the other hand was sitting in the living room of his house. He was about to go upstairs before a voice interrupted him. One maid had said;  
"Mr. Braginsky, someone is at the door," the maid told him politely. He was shocked when he found the Liechtensteiner girl at his door. She thanked him for helping her fix her house. It was then when he realized how beautiful her voice was. It was high pitched yet soft, like the birds humming softly in a tree. Her voice was calm and quiet yet audible. Unlike Matthew's, his was quiet, but you can't even hear him. He can only whisper.

* * *

Chao was rich now, not only has he earned money from playing poker with other people, he also had a casino he owned. Now that got him a ton of money. His job was risky, yes but once he earned money, he earned a load of money.

Now that China's economy needed some support, being the brother he is, he decided to give some money to China as a boost to his economy. He then realized that with all the money he invested everywhere, he withdrew some of that investment and that was a ton of money.

"Brother, how much money have you invested already. Just how much money have you invested?" Chao asked, thinking how dangerous it was that both of them relied on a very risky incomes. That's how they manage to drag up the amount of money their country has but, what if suddenly he looses, or in Yao's situation, the company goes bankrupt.

"Considering that I invest everywhere, I practically have no more money in my country. Then again, because I invest everywhere, I get free food!" Yao said as he quickly drew out another ton of money, ready to invest somewhere. "Hey, you want me to invest some money into that casino of yours?" Yao asked, wanting to earn more money for his country. "Nah, I'm fine, now maybe you can come to my house and play poker during the night, I'll invite Yong Soo, Kiku, Leon too!" the poker loving nation said hopefully to his older brother as he continued, "We're gonna play bridge, or maybe landlord, your favorite!".

"Is there any thing in your live besides poker aru! I've been in the hospital for the past week and you've been playing poker aru? Let me tell you, I'm rich and I don't need all that money you earned there aru!" Yao was very mad at his younger brother.

"Oh, what about the time where we were being invaded by the British while you were taking opium?" as soon as the words came out of him, Chao regretted it. Yao was sensitive on the topic of Opium. He hated Arthur for all the Opium he gave Yao. Due to Yao's professional martial arts skills, Chao was thrown to the ground instantly. Yao's younger brother quickly apologized and said; "I actually want to earn all of this money for a reason".

* * *

**Yeah, sooooo, you will see the reason Chao is earning so much money next chapter. Also, the flu has stopped on spreading in China now.**


	5. A certain rival emphasis on certain

**So here's the next chapter. The story will definitely start to update faster because it's my summer holidays! Yyyyyaaaaayyyy. I just wanted to tell you guys that I actually live in China (please don't stalk me!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned hetalia, Portugal would be in the anime character so in conclusion, I don't own hetalia or any of it's characters.**

**Disclaimer from Doitsu: You don't own Porsche either! I own Porsche and a bunch of other really good cars brands. **

* * *

"I...um have a crush on someone" Chao said, embarrassed to admit it. Yao had almost vomited.

"You're more like fourteen years in age aru! What do you expect me to say to that?". Yao's younger sibling sighed. He was immortal and ancient. To him, everyone seemed like a baby, well, maybe not ancient Egypt, but still, lots of nations seemed to be young compared to him. Actually, in Yao's mind, he was wondering who that other person was.

"I have a crush on a western country. She is located in Europe and is German" Macau said, just to anger Yao. In truth, Chao wanted to impress her with all that money. He was starting to sway off until Yao screamed.

"You mean that half German, half Swiss girl that's located in the middle of Switzerland and Austria?" Yao was so mad that he forgot to add aru at the end of the sentence.

"You mean Liechtensteiner?" Chao said mater-of-factly. He was trying to mock Yao. Yao's face turned from a shade of red to purple. It looked like it was going to turn black any moment. With that, Chao turned away to the door. He had some work to do.

* * *

On the other side, Ivan had some work to do. Using the ninja skills "Sensai Kiku" had taught him. He really knew how useful it was now but in his mind, he was thinking of something else. Really, his house has so many good places to set traps. He wasted a humongous house for nothing. If I lived in this house, it would be impossible to go though it alive. Look, the chandelier could fall down here, I could put tripwires here that lead to the explosions of atomic bombs… He finally fount the room that Lili was sleeping in. It was a bit away from Basch's room. Basch's room was on the other side of the house.

That gave Ivan a good chance. He saw that Lili's calendar was sitting hanging on the wall. He quickly checked what Lili was going to do tomorrow. The calendar scribbled; Go to the park with Raivis. Ivan swallowed hard when he saw the little boy's name. He didn't need someone hearing their conversation. He decided to stalk Lili until she was somehow alone. He walked up to the window ready to get out when he bumped into someone. He was creeped out that someone not Lili and not himself was in the room. It wasn't basch either. Seemed more of an Asian nation. Both of them kicked themselves inside.

Why was it that both of them had to try and sneak into a young Liechtenstein's room. They both freaked out as they jumped out of the window. One headed east and one headed southeast. Russia calculated that he would be going somewhere around China…

While Macau was also thinking of who the person could be, he saw that the other nation was heading somewhere around Russia…

* * *

The restless night broke as the sun decided to wake up. Both nations stalked up to Lili as she went to watch a movie with Raivis.

That little Latvia, let's see how I will take care of this situation. After all, Raivis does know what I can do. Let's just hope that freaky sister of mine wouldn't bother me in the process.

While Ivan was thinking of how to steal Lili from his "Younger brother", Macau was thinking of how to please Liechtenstein. He listed the things a girl would want for a birthday present or something. Here was Macau's list;

A Really Damn good car  
Loads of Makeup and clothes from expensive companies  
A really big mansion

He looked into the cars that would interest Liechtenstein. He knew she was German. So, Chao decided to go for a Porsche. He then went to a shopping mall to buy the most expensive items that the shop could provide. He checked his watch. It was the 10th of July, two days until Lili's birthday.

He checked the money he had left… tons. He went to the country side, in a very nice habitat, with just enough animals around to make the place natural but not so much like it's a farm. He hired people to build a huge mansion. It was near the Alps, the beautiful snowy hills stunned him.

* * *

Russia was fallowing Latvia around. He finally got the chance to stop him without acting like a kidnapper, especially in front of police. As little Raivis turned into a dark corner, Ivan caught his arm, forcing Raivis to turn around.

"M...mr. Russia, what are y...you doing here?" Raivis stammered in a scared way as he started to back up.

"You were meant to do the chores да? Now you disobey me and go out with some girl to a movie! You are not allowed to do that anymore and do the chores instead… or else," Ivan pulled out a faucet and started to mumble "kolkolkolkolkol…"

When young Raivis left, Ivan added the last part to himself "especially when the girl is my crush".

* * *

**Soooo, sorry to those fluff and maybe crack readers. I don't think this will involve actually the fluffy part, just the part that will involve the two nations fighting for Liechtenstein. Minor characters that have been included:**

**1. Sealand and Latvia (their somewhat good friends with Liechtenstein, I think)**

**2. Belarus (Not a good person in a love story, especially when her brother is one of the main characters!)**

**3. Switzerland (Not a good person either, considering that his sister is involved)**

**4. China, Hong Kong, Taiwan (Macau's siblings)**

**There are four more people that will appear in the story. Hungary (of course, the person who likes to hook people together), France(what's a love story without him), Poland (I actually really like him), and Austria (Considering he's pretty close to Liechtenstein too)**


	6. An Explanation (part one)

**So, the new chapter. I'm gonna split chapter six into two parts. Anyways, I want some suggestions on how the story develops and the way I write. I want to use this as a way to improve my English grades.**

**Disclaimer from Natalya: You don't own that important word in Belorussian**

* * *

Ivan finally found where Lili was. He was at luck this time. His crush was heading towards the library, this time away from her older brother. Ivan took the note he'd written a while a go. Folded it into a paper airplane and threw it gently, aiming at the book Lili was reading. Due to his excellent skills at piloting and was one of the first countries with space shuttles, the message was able to get to Lili, very accurately.

When Lili picked up the note, she was uncertain what it was. Her head argued on if it was a prank pulled by Gilbert or a note that some random person threw at her. Ivan dodged out of the way and ran for his life, in case his younger sister had stalked him here. His sister would kill him, or more accurately kill Lili. In Natalya's point of view, any one who would dare to disturb their marriage deserved to die the most painful death.

"шлюб, шлюб, шлюб, шлюб, шлюб! That's your our one and only option!" Ivan reminded himself of the time he was hiding behind furniture in his house while Belarus, or Natalya was scratching the door with her hands. She had eventually been able to break the door and go inside. If Natalya read the note, she would be so mad if she ever finds out that the note was written by him. Ivan now knew that there were two things, and only two things that could scare him. His sister, diseases spread by Yao and General winter.

Lili found the paper airplane surprisingly accurately thrown at her book. She picked it up but didn't realize that it was a note. She could tell it was folded with care, a very nice airplane it was to be made out of paper. She put the paper airplane in the bag she was carrying. When Lili went home, she was in an urgent need of paper. So, she took the paper airplane she'd been carrying and unfolded it. To her shock, the note read;

I know you might think I'm crazy about this and you will think I'm crazy. Considering that most people are afraid of my sadistic, obsessive younger sister. The thing that's even more crazy is the older brother you have.

I know it isn't exactly the best pairing for us to love each other. Now, I can really take a walk in Belarus' shoes. I can feel that sadistic kind of love that she gave me. Now, I express that kind of sadistic love for you.

This letter is a way to make sure if you love me or not. If you agree, meet me at the door of the library, the day of your birthday. If you don't agree, leave this note there. I will understand that you don't wish to marry me with the risk of your live. I know you are a good person, I will not blame you.

From Anonymous (You already know who I am)  
Hope to meet you there.

Lili was surprised to see this kind of a letter, she was always more of an innocent girl. She felt very awkward. It was her first time to see a letter of this kind. Almost immediately, she put it in their stove and burnt it. She knew that if her brother saw a letter of this kind, he would kill that person. Well, now she knew who it was. Of course, who could it be? Toris?

* * *

**So, the next chapter will contain some new concepts and some new characters. It will get messy, I'll just keep it from getting too fluffy. You are welcome to check my profile page to check some of my new ideas for my next fanfic. You guys can put in reviews to choose which one you guys would want me to write. See you guys next chapter!**


	7. An explanation (part two)

**So, here it is. The second part of the 6th chapter. How do you guys like it? Let's see how Macau would react to the situation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Shakespeare tragedies.**

* * *

Macau was nervous, he never has had the guts to ever explain to a girl that he loves her, this would be a first time. After all, there's a first time for everybody. He tried to idolize Belarus, the obsessive kind of love for her brother. He tried to remember that the purpose of working so hard, doing so much work was for. He had one goal, only one goal. If all his money could help him achieve this one goal, he would do it. It was that kind of sadistic love. He knew that almost all of these kinds of love would lead to a tragedy. He could remember the times when Leon would take him to Arthur's house, to appreciate the Shakespeare tragedies. He could remember how each of them began. The love that no one could separate, the disagreeing families.

It was Liechtenstein's birthday. Macau checked his watch, yes. July 2nd, the day Lili declared independence. The day she formally became a country of her own. He then remembered her trigger happy Brother that saved her before the collapse of her country. Of course Lili would listen to Basch. Her brother had once saved her life after she declared independence from Ludwig. Yes, the german man. He had once been such a big country, but after WW2, well… his country wasn't so well and many provinces had declared independence from him.

He sent the same letter to her, the same place. In front of the library. Chao had expressed it in a different way. He sent a letter, Inside was a package, with the keys to a car. He had put the bag and the keys and address to a new house inside the car. On the passenger seat. Along with all of the gifts, was a note. The letter was just the place the car was parked. The note read;

I don't exactly know how to explain my love for you. Let's just say this. Near the car I have a driver. He's hiding behind the car at parking spot 310. There, he has another car. Go on that car, that means all the things on the car belongs to you, including the car but go on that car, and you belong to me.

Macau

Yes, this story might just become the slightest bit interesting. A love triangle. Anything can happen. Macau was just to newbie in the era of love to know all of the secrets. What an innocent man he was to think that no one would ever love the same person he did. Yes, he is truly innocent for a man to already search for his love when he isn't sure of the competitors. The problem is that he's not just innocent, he is stupid. What makes him stupid, is that he doesn't even know that his competitor is a psychopath.

Macau was finished writing his note. The time was almost up. She would usually get out of the library in ten more minutes. He parked the car on his promised spot and made sure his driver was ready.

By now, Lili was even more confused. She hadn't been in a love triangle yet. Lili was curious. She hasn't met Macau yet. She was definitely more interested in him. After all, Ivan was a scary psycho nation. Lili pinned the letter on the wall and opened the door to the car. To her surprise, it was the same brand as Ludwig's favorite car. Inside was the most expensive items she ever saw. Her brother was a penny pincher.

Lili snapped out of it when she saw that Poland was her driver. She almost fainted right there.

"So you've decided to agree to Chao! You should like totally paint that car hot pink with black stripes that have neon green outlines!" Poland said.

Oh god… Lili thought in her mind.

* * *

**Here it is. Wait for the next update!**


	8. The Declaration of a Tragedy

**So, sorry for the long time to update, I'm thinking of updating more often but I won't do that unless I get more views. And reviews. I think it's pointless if I write for practically nobody. I'll continue the next chapter when I get reviews from 3 different people. The story will be on hiatus until the story receives the reviews. You could help by reviewing and sharing the story with others! PLEASE! My next story is coming soon.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, Taiwan wouldn't prefer Japan as an older brother.**

* * *

The ride to Macau's house was interesting. At Lili's house, the view was very different, there were much more city lights here. Lili's house was half mountain. Besides that, there were lots of farm land and the rest were small villages.

The sun started to set as Lili could see the city lights start up. She was sitting in a rather good car. It was a gift Macau gave to Feliks. Of course, Feliks just had to paint the car pink. The music was so loud you can't even hear the ambient noise of the cars passing by. When Feliks finally decided to park the car and close the music, you couldn't hear anything.

Lili entered the rather large house. When she entered, she was greeted by a very confused Leon. Then, Lili realized that Chao lived with the rest of his siblings.

"Bother… you're lost a bit too far off" Mei said when she saw Lili. When Yao told them to go back to their room, he explained.

"No aru, she's a guest aru" Yao said, impatiently, signaling Leon and Mei to go back. Yao went and led Lili to the dinning room. Macau was sitting, ready to greet Lili. Lili could see the traditional Chinese food prepared. The food was foreign to her. They looked delicious, although the asian way of eating was odd. Instead of having everyone having their own plates, the food was put in the center of the table, the people would take whatever they wanted to eat.

Macau on the other hand was full of fun. Unlike his brother, who always keeps her inside their house, Chao was much more full of fun and energetic. Once, during a world meeting, she had met Chao.

Flashback!

Yao had decided to take his siblings with him; Tibet, Hong Kong, Taiwan and Macau. That's were the things got boring, like every world meeting did. Alfred was blabbering on about him being a hero and saving a hamburger facility.

But this time Ludwig couldn't even take control.

"Hamburgers were invented in Korea da-zee" Yong Soo replied like usual.

Ivan was drinking Vodka, all until Natalya came along, Ivan instantly thew his bottle to the ground, running for dear life. His obsessive sister had been asking him to marry her, again. Ivan ran and evacuated the room. No one bothered to question him. After all, who wouldn't run if there was an obsessive sister, asking you to marry her.

That's when Macau caught her attention. He was sitting next to Monaco, playing poker. After many long rounds, they decided that it was a draw. The game raged on for too long, none of them could exactly win. Both of the nations were so good at the game.

Flashback Over!

* * *

Ivan on the other side was angry. He saw his note pinned to the wall. Running to his house, he decided to stalk Lili once again. He was determined to find out who the person he met at Basch's house was. He knew he was the love rival of his and was determined to kill him. He forced himself out of his house and put on his coat that was dyed pink from Latvia who did the laundry.

Apparently Latvia had forgotten to separate the lights from the dark and thus created Ivan's pink coat.

Ivan had travelled throughout the streets and highways that would eventually lead to Yao's house. He was ready to beat Yao up when he realized something. The person who was in Basch's house wasn't quite as tall as Yao, and in the glimmering night, you could still see the man's golden glimmering eyes.

When he had reached Yao's house, he broke in through the window and loudly looked for the man. Ivan broke through the dining room door, met with the eyes of a confused Chinese family. Although, today, there were more than just a Chinese family. Yong soo and Kiku Honda had decided to join too. The odd thing was a gasping Lili, unsure of what to say.

When Ivan saw the man with golden eyes, he responded with his normally childish voice; "I don't know your name, but I'm going to declare war and kill you anyways, da?" With that, Ivan went and punched Chao straight in the face. The moment he did that, Yao, with his great martial arts skills threw Ivan to the ground. Yao took Ivan's metal pipe and threw it into the fire place.

Ivan, who still didn't know that his water pipe was taken running to his house and prepared to invade.

* * *

**You heard what I wrote at the beginning, so review if you read it!**


	9. An Inner betrayal

**Hey guys, couldn't leave you hangin so I decided to let my friend continue this story. She knows the future plot for my story so it won't effect it that much.**

* * *

After Russia declared war on Macau, the rest of Yao's family decided to side with Russia. The baltics and Ukraine decided to stay neutral but of course, Belarus decided to side with Macao. The two teams had called something known as world war three.

Soon, Europe chose their sides. Germany had wanted revenge from world war two and sided with Macau. America had hated Russia from the Cold War. He also sided with Macau. The nordics had this thing with Russia where they are fighting for the polar ice caps. They joined Macau. Canada hated the Nordics, he joined Russia. Cuba wanted to mock America, he joined Russia. Most of the Germanic countries like Austria had sided with Macau, fallowing Germany. Italy fallowed Germany. France sided with Canada while Britan sided with America. GreecCochise Russia because of his cats. Naturally, Turkey would choose Macau because of that.

* * *

Just a bit after that, Spain and Romano couldn't sit back anymore and decided to fallow Italy in joining Macau's side. With some help of grandpa Rome and the Vatican, they were able to form a quite strong army. Liechtenstein and Switzerland remained neutral like always.


	10. Germans Shall Rule

**Yo, my friend just wrote another chapter! It took me a while to edit it since this chapter was surprisingly long. BTW, read other stories. I think they'll update faster than this. I don't want to spoil too much for you guys but this is in people's point of view. The last thing is, please by comment say who you want to win the war**

**Union Forces: Macau winsCommonwealth Army: Russia wins  
Imperial Powers: Tragedy aka the Germans win  
If I owned Hetalia, everyone would cross dress like Feliks does.**

* * *

Austria's point of view

_This world war has gotten... interesting. The World War III happened. Although, this one is a bit different. Instead of us Germans starting the war, the sides, their fighting for us Germans. It's the Union Versus the Commonwealth. The Macau being the Union and Russia being the Commonwealth... the fight may get too far, they are mostly fighting for... Liechtenstein. I find that rather interesting. The smallest territory in us Germans. I'm afraid Switzerland might just put aside his neutrality to defend Liechtenstein._

_That won't exactly be good. My boss has just issued a new thing. We will stay neutral in this war until someone attacks us. Germany, the usual starter of the wars, and the looser of the wars has surprisingly chose to stay neutral. Then again, unless the rest of us force him to join the war, he wouldn't anyways. He can't afford to loose more territory or money. The two world wars had already brought down his economy. He probably wanted to keep his economy now that it had improved._

_Mein Gott, Elezabeta is annoying me of how we shouldn't just stand and watch the war. Sigh. She always likes to fight other peoples battles. I'm afraid I can't stay neutral in the war for long. Especially not with Switzerland. He might force me into the war. Plus, Hungary would be more than happy to help Switzerland, and then I'll be dragged in it again, and Germany would loose again, and his economy would fall down again, and I'm writing a run on sentence. I will now play Beethoven to express my sadness that I wrote a run on sentence._

_Speaking of that, my country started to reduce the production of pianos so that we can be prepared for the war if it ever happens in the German region. Speaking of that, the Netherlands, Belgium and Luxembourg have just declared that they will remain neutral and withdraw from the fight for a while. I wonder what side they will choose later on? Maybe side with us Germans? I don't know. I'm not even sure us Germans will fight. Actually yes. We will. After all, Switzerland's little sister involved in the war? Hungary? Those two together equals certain war._

* * *

Hungary's point of view

_I want to fight this war so badly! I wonder why Roderich has to stay neutral. I mean, I know we totally lost in the first world war, but that was their fault. Plus, we could have much more allies this time if he would join the winning side. He could even get a benefit out of it. He's always so... peace loving, even if it meant more war after. I wish he realizes that just because you don't attack others, it doesn't mean they won't attack you._

_Ugh, he's so stubborn sometimes. I should like totally get Italy and Switzerland to help me break the neutrality. I know Switzerland is all known for neutrality and everything, but fighting for his sister might have just crossed his line. The trigger-happy Basch will probably fight to make sure they back off. Feli, I won't tell him to help fight. Just to help convince that "Potato bastard", as Romano calls him, to join the war. After all, who can resist Feliciano's "PASTA!", and his puppy dog eyes, you can never forget his puppy dog eyes._

_Plus, Feli could help be the medic, cook and provide food and make military supplies. Although, I don't think that he can make any battle equipment besides food and white flags. White flags is DEFINITELY NOT something we are in need of right now. I heard though, he has so much experience making white flags that he can hide a gun INSIDE the white flag. Shows how many white flags he produces a day. Now to think of it, that inventions actually pretty good, although definitely not as powerful as my frying pans._

_Switzerland, he's always being over-protective about his little sister. I seriously don't know why. Then again, she doesn't have an army. I still don't know why. Roderich wouldn't attack Lili that easily. Austria would most like defend her, and as of the other side, I don't think anyone can get past that trigger-happy freak and his guns. Jesus Christ! He keeps on pointing a machine gun full of AK-47s that can shoot my house anytime. He also got this huge missile pointing at Ludwig's house!_

* * *

Germany's point of view

_I really don't want to fight in this war. I mean come on! I lost every world war that I have entered. Now THIS? Basch's actually joining the war. I really didn't think that he would do that. After all, he was the big fat neutral piece of rich land that was still frugal. Then again, fighting for his sister's land was a bit too much. Probably stepped over the line. I'm afraid he will start a force to defeat both sides of the war. He might drag me into this. He has got to send rockets flying sometime now._

_Hungary's... dragging me into the war. Oh come on! like it's any of you're business! You really don't need to fight in other peoples wars. You just end up making it even worse. If you keep on dragging war to your own country, you might as well be a human! And fighting with frying pans!? Ridiculous! You make no better of a soldier than Feliciano! Come on! You were born as a country to keep peace into your country! You should be getting things done rather that fighting in pointless wars!_

_Austria just depresses me I know he'll stay neutral so I have a reason to stay neutral, but he won't forever. With Elezabeta wanting to fight, he can't help but to be dragged in. I mean seriously! Why do you you have to drag other people into your wars! Roderich is always playing the piano to show his depression towards the war! But DAMN YOU AUSTRIA! PLAYING YOUR GOD DAMMIT PIANO WOULDN'T HELP YOU EVACUATE FROM THE WAR! BE LIKE ITALY! USE WHITE FLAGS WITH EJECT-ABLE GUNS ON THEM, YOU CAN USE BOTH AT THE SAME TIME!_

_Don't even get me started on Feliciano. He decided to fallow along with Elezabeta and started to beg me for joining that war that I knew I was going to loose anyways. I mean, I've lost every other war I've been in. I still don't know why so many people want me as their ally. I'm useless. I come up with an idea, I hurt people for no good reason and end up loosing the war! So why want me as an ally, doesn't that basically mean you're going to loose the war?_

* * *

Switzerland's point of view

_Yeah, I decided to stop being neutral. I know, I know! I'm always neutral and that is my strategy to keep my economy going! But... fighting for my sister, trying to take advantage of her? Taking her land under your filthy government's CONTROL?! That would be a bit over my line. And a bit is NOT something you would like to see. Go a bit further and actually launch the attack? Yes, that's stepping a lot over my line, and that's DEFINITELY NOT something you would like to see._

_Hungary is pretty nice and siding with me. It's going to work if she can get Roderich and Ludwig to joining me in killing those bastards. Yes, those CAT SH*T BASTARDS! I mean, really, taking advantage of my sister isn't going to be that easy. If Roderich can help me defend his side of her border, than she would be safe because she's fully between me and Roderich._

_I just received message from my boss. Ludwig, Feliciano, Abel(Netherlands FYI), Laura(Belgium FYI), Roderich and Elezabeta have agreed to join me and fight off the rest of the world. My boss says it's good if I have a name for my army just like they had in World War one and two. Just like the two other teams fighting, the Union Forces and Commonwealth Army. I have decided to name my army the Imperial Powers, I will only defend my borders. That is, unless they invade one of my allies._

* * *

Poland's point of view

_I kind of hate Germany for World War II, yet he helped me after that. I'm struggling to decide between the Union Forces and the Imperial Powers. Sure the Union Forces never harmed me, but... I'm still not sure who is going to win. Maybe I'll like totally stay neutral with Liet for a while. That would be like totally awesome! Prussia's in the awesome trio, I want to join it but it's like totally not as awesome as me!_

* * *

**Please do me the favor and tell me what ending you want on the comments. If not enough people vote, I'm just going to decide by my own will.**


	11. Micronations Too

**God, I'm updating this again so fast. This is unbelievable! Anyways. More war this chapter. Also partially in point of view. Not to mention, as you can see, this chapter is told in the point of view by micronations around the world.**

* * *

Liechtenstein's point of view

_Dear Diary,The war continues and starts to drag all around us. Even Canada has joined the war. I'm afraid brother may want to join the war too someday. I have heard news that he had already broken his neutrality and made alliances with other German neutral countries like Germany, Austria, Hungary. Not to mention, he had to take back his hate for Italy. I mean, Italy had stopped trying to streak naked across Bruder's lawn to get to Germany's or Austria's._

_Why does this have to happen. I mean, me and Chao were perfectly peaceful. WHY IVAN!? Are you really that angry at me for liking Macau better. I mean, yes, you can be nice sometimes but you may be a psychopath sometimes. I can't go against my brother's commands. I'm sorry about it._

_Chao is currently get hurt very badly and is keeping me from the war at all costs. I heard that his family is now joining his side again. I'm not sure his country can hold on much longer now, he is starting to loose population and might join with Yao. He is becoming more and more sick but because my country is still in the lack of food, he still sends me food, although he is starving himself._

* * *

Little did Lili know that that would almost mark the end of his life. Three years into the war, even the Germans were starting to loose food. They had still stayed neutral, but without imports, they couldn't hold on their food for much longer. Feliciano is almost running out of Pasta at his country. As much to Lovino's detest, he was forced to eat potatoes, mumbling something like "stupid potato bastard," while eating mashed potatoes and wurst. Chao then came and gave some of his last portions of food to the Germans. Not much, but better than what they had. Some livestock, along with some wheat and other grains.

It had to be at that time when Sadik stopped producing wheat due to a bit of "trouble maintaining fat". Macau had almost starved to death until Yao had a close catch and provided him with some of his extra food.

* * *

_Sealand's point of view_

_Journal, or whatever that bloody idiot Britain calls it,  
The bloody jerk actually joined Macau's side. I don't really see why, yes, Alfred, the bloody git was joining Macau, but I'm your son. You care about your bloody brother more than your son! That's not fair!_

_Anyways, as you can see, the bloody bastard got weak from the fight and I sent in a bit of force and declared independence, staying neutral in the war. I've beaten Britain pretty badly and he lost track of where my sea fort was. My place is pretty hard to find, so I'm safe for now. I don't risk starving. We have loads of land, we only have the population of 22 people._

* * *

Sealand wanted to expand. Right now, little did he know that, by the time Macau had supported the Germans with food, he was one of the strongest nations in the world.

He decided that he wanted to expand his land, he increased the size of his sea fort from 4km2 to 40km2. His population went from 22 people to 220 people. He had extra food, he decided it would be best to send it to he Germans, in trade for some money. Soon, he had turned his water fort into a strong military defense. There were many cruise ships along the coasts of Sealand too, another 200 immigrants lived there. Outside of the circle of cruise ships, there were aircraft carriers, along with many cannons that were anti-air force. Along the circle of aircraft carriers, were ships known as the "Harbor" they were unpowered rafts of wood where his navy ships would be parked. Finally, on the outside of the circle, where things known as "forts". They were ships with a huge wall, above and stretching under the sea, all the way to the bottom. Sealand kept on expanding in the amounts of population. Soon, he had the population of ten thousand. All the citizens were either farmers or working in the military. This lead to excessive amounts of food, not to mention free. Sealand's citizens were all very happy about the lives they live.

* * *

_Luxembourg's point of view (Set at the time Sealand became strong)_

_Dear Journal,_

_My siblings Belgium and Holland are too busy keeping their food amounts. Luckily, Sealand has been giving lots of food for us. Our armies are starting to expand as we are allied with the rest of the Germans. I am too small to grow much food. They turned me into a weapon manufacture and recruitment area. Italy and Portugal are mostly providing the food for us. Austria has stopped creating so many pianos and started in the era of agriculture too. Belgium, well she's kind of full of airports right now. Holland is also planting much food. Germany is mostly recruitment in the armies and prepare for attacking plans. Hungary is ready with many defense blueprints. Switzerland, although not very good at this due to remaining neutral his whole life, had to talk diplomatic issues with Sealand in becoming allies._

_I've just received a message from Raivis that with Peter's help, he took over part of northern Russia. He is now formally an ally of Sealand._

* * *

Little did he know that Sealand and Latvia are already talking about the treaty and alliance with the Germans.

One year later, the alliance of the Imperial Powers has been created. The members are formally; Germany, Italy, Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Prussia (Depending if you still count him as a nation), Romano, Grandpa Rome(If you count him still as a nation), Germania(Again, if you still count him as alive), Vatican, Spain, Portugal, Luxembourg, Belgium, Holland aka the Netherlands, Sealand, the Baltic nations and finally Poland.

* * *

_Vatican city's point of view_

_Dear god, forgive me for ever entering their alliance. I think that joining them would be better though, at least we still get to eat our portions of food supplied from Italy._

_There are many countries weakening and exiting the war. They include Cuba, Mexico, England, France and Monaco._

_The commonwealth is starting to fall though, most of their major allies have exited the war. The Imperial alliance had decided to not fight just yet. Oh, and by the way, about the commonwealth falling, forget about it. America just joined Russia because he thought there would be no end to the war if he and Russia were opposing. He knew that if he joined Russia's side though, he would have to be charged as partially starting the war with Russia. I have to say, sometimes, America is a hero._

_The Union is still pretty strong though, with other strong countries supporting Macau. Then again, he was the defending side of the war._

* * *

_Wy's point of view_

_Dear Diary,  
My two brothers Australia and New Zealand are too busy keeping up with the pace, hoping that no one would attack them, and yes, brother New Zealand's gender was discovered, he's a male._

_It's kind of odd, I mean, how can you not realize that he has a deeper voice than girls?_

_That's really all I have to say. Oh right. Sealand... he's independent... and recognized... and one of the strongest countries in the world now._

* * *

Little did she know that her fate would be later determined by Sealand

It was when Latvia had took even more of Russia, that the Russians wanted some land back. He had attacked the Oceania countries Australia, New Zealand and Wy were corned at their cousin Papua New Guinea's house. He used to be a nation until New Zealand took him over. They were cornered, Russia holding a lead pipe, ready to strike, until a bomb had hit Russia's boat and he sank. He had to swim all the way to Russia. It was Sealand who had saved them. He was thanked quickly until they signed a treaty, the Oceania countries were now also a part of the Imperial Powers.

* * *

_Monaco's point of view_

_Oh come on. Big brother France had become Non-Aggression pacts. We would have economical trades, we stayed neutral with each other and no fights unless we attack one another._

_Of course, I had to be dragged into it. At least I get to see Italy more often now._

* * *

Little did she know that Italy was going to drag her into it later anyways.

One day, after a meeting, Italy announced.

"BIG BROTHER FRANCE AND BIG SISTER MONACO ARE NOW PART OF THE IMPERIAL POWERS!"

"So?" Germany asked. That kind of irritated Monaco. He was acting like she was no big deal and not much help.

"VEEEE, PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Italy shouted with glee.

Monaco face palmed. Sure, Italy was cute, but this... well, was taking it a bit too far.

* * *

Soon, the imperial army was ready to fight. The army was now; Germany, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Austria, Portugal, Spain, Italy, Romano, the non-existent countries, Poland, the Baltic countries, Luxembourg, Belgium, Netherlands, Vatican, Oceania countries, France and Monaco.


	12. Finished TragediesStarted Catastrophie

**Hey guys, I'm like totally back! With another chapter of course. If you may have started to notice but this chapter may be the second last. This chapter is the last chapter of the story. **

**If there are enough requests, there will be sequel to the story, but only after "Forgiveness" of "The Final Pain" has been finished. Forgiveness is on hiatus so it may take a while, "The Final Pain" has four chapters left to it. Editing one story and updating one story is actually pretty hard since my friend has terrible grammar, no don't kill me! This is because I have another story in mind that I'll write first.**

**And, she writes things sometimes OOC so I have to correct that. Last, it has to be in my writing style and I have to write the disclaimers and everything. Ends up that I do 40% of the work. She also writes really short chapters. I end up doing 60% of the work. DX. One more week until school and I might not write as much. I really want to get my grades up!**

**I don't own Hetalia, like all Japanese anime, Japan-kun owns it. (Contrary to most people, I don't like Japan in Hetalia. I don't mean I don't like the country, I don't like the Personification. I hate his emotionless, cold eyes.)**

**P.S, last time, when I listed the countries that would join the alliance that Switzerland created, I forgot to mention Seborga, Užupis and Kugelmugel.**

* * *

The war had gotten interesting. Two countries, fighting for no more that 160km squared of land. To Russia it meant practically nothing. To Macau, well land really could be less important. He wasn't technically an independent country. He shared land with his brothers and sisters. That land added together was almost as large as Russia's. By then, she was really starting to loose hope in the two nations. One willing to risk his sister killing him and one pelting her with money, both willing to go against her brother and his guns. She was sure that by now, her brother already had homing missiles and atomic bombs pointing at Macau and Russia's houses. They weren't going to last much longer. With little amounts of food, they are likely to starve.

When their alliance joined the war, they were going to loose even worse. They had huge amounts of stored food, contrary to other nations in the war. Both forces had sent diplomats to them but they knew that they would fight for their own cause. Yes, they wanted their land to remain free from their fight for it. Eventually, both Russia and Macau starved to death. Russia was now divided evenly between the Baltics and Poland, their main contacts in the eastern block.

Liechtenstein wasn't exactly heartbroken over the fact. She had wanted freedom for a while. The micronations were also with her. The principality of Sealand was now one of her best friends.

Latvia, well Latvia wasn't exactly a micronation but still a good friend. He had been the first one to start attack countries in Eastern Europe. He was also a good friend of Sealand.

Seborga was now another good friend of her, being his friend was fun. He was a nice person too, although acting like Italy at times. I wish both of them were a bit more like their powerful grandfather Rome or their motor-mouth-swearing brother Romano.

Then came Užupis. He was a nation in the middle of Lithuania, Vilnius. He was really just a neighborhood in the middle of a city. He seemed to be good friends with Vatican, bot being fully inside of another country.

The Vatican was... very religious. He was a pope. The pope of Catholics. He was the home to much Catholics. Most people that was Catholic dreamed of going to the Vatican for that purpose. That's what confused her the most. Really, he has the house of a basilica? Did he seriously live an a freaking basilica? And what did it resemble, oh wait, now I see, he lived in a house that resembled a mini version of the St. Peter Basilica! Yeah, Yeah, I know, it's named the same as Sealand.

Monaco was another of her Micronation friends. Being France's younger sister, as she could tell, wasn't exactly the easiest job. France was a pervert. She often had to remind France that she should keep his hands off of other people. France looked like he was rape someone any moment! France had taken over much of England too since he was weakened by World War III, although not all of it. England still existed as a country.

Luxembourg. He was a nice fellow. The brother of Belgium and the Netherlands. He wasn't exactly the smallest country either though. Luxembourg was quite rich though. Liechtenstein herself may not be much away from him but he was still richer than her, just like Monaco was. Monaco had the first GDP per capita and Luxembourg had the second. Liechtenstein had the third.

Wy was the Oceanic country that had joined as allies of hers. Before the war, they barely knew each other considering their half the globe away from each other. Sealand though had met with Wy before and we became good friends too. Her two brothers Australia and New Zealand acted as good brothers too. She wished her brother was something like that. Her brother was a bit too protective at times and it became a bit too hard on her.

Her last micronation friend was Kugelmugel. Another country literally in the middle of Austria. He often complained that complaining was an art. Yes it was pretty ironic but after being by him for a while, you could get used to him.

* * *

It was one afternoon that she found that she started to love Italy. Did it have to be Italy? out of all the people! This my friends is the beginning of another endless fight!

* * *

**And that my friends marks the end of my story! So you guys might already know what's going to happen in my sequel.**


End file.
